paintofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Archie Sonic the Biedaart - Numer 1
Air Boost - atak używany przez jeża Sonica po raz pierwszy w grze Sonic Unleashed. Jest to powietrzna odmiana ataku Sonic Boost, której Sonic może użyć, żeby przełamać barierę dźwięku i przelecieć ogromne odległości w powietrzu. Opis .]] Podczas wykonywania Air Boost, Sonic otacza się na niebieskiej tarczy energetycznej i wyrzuca się do przodu z prędkością poza barierę dźwięku, a tym samym obraca się w bardzo destrukcyjny powietrzny pocisk. Ten atak nie tylko umożliwia Sonicowi omijać wrogów w powietrzu, ale również przejść ogromne dystanse w powietrzu przez pół lotu. W rozgrywce, Air Boost jest zarówno ofensywnym manewrem dla Sonica jak i sposobem do przemierzania krainy, dzięki czemu gracz, aby poruszać się szybciej, wykonuje sztuczki w powietrzu lub łapie przedmioty. Jednak jest to dość lekkomyślne, by Sonic mógł tego użyć, przez co zatrzyma się podczas lądowania od Air Boost, z powodu czego gracz jest narażony na przenoszenie się do niepożądanych obszarów, jak niebezpieczne przeszkody lub studnie bez dna. Dodatkowo, gracz może wykonać Air Boost tylko raz, by wznosić się w powietrze, ale nie może podnieść się ponownie poprzez lądowanie na ziemi, jeśli nie ma energii w grze w odpowiednich miernikach do zasilania Boost Air. Udziały w grach Sonic Unleashed .]] Air Boost po raz pierwszy występuje w obu wersjach gry Sonic Unleashed. W wersji na PlayStation 2 / Wii, gracz może wykonać je w dowolnym momencie, podczas gdy w wersji na PlayStation 3 / Xbox 360, gracz musi uzyskać Air Boost Shoes, zanim będzie mógł z nich korzystać. W tej grze, zakres Air Boost jest bardzo wysoki, a przy stosowaniu tego na wersji PlayStation 3 / Xbox 360 tworzy krótkie zakłócenia. Aby wykorzystać w rozgrywce, gracz musi nacisnąć następujące przyciski, będąc w powietrzu, podczas gdy nie ma energii we wskaźniku doładowania (ang. Boost Gauge): * PS2: kwadrat * Wii (pilot): poruszać pilotem * Wii (klasyczny kontroler): przycisk X * Wii (kontroler GameCube): Y * PS3: kwadrat * Xbox 360: X Sonic Colors W obu wersjach gry Sonic Colors, Air Boost zachowuje swój zakres od gry Sonic Unleashed, ale Sonic w zamian jest otoczony wielokolorowymi aurami. W wersji na konsolę Wii, Air Boost może być stosowany w sposób ciągły, lecz w wersji na Nintendo DS nie ma takiej opcji. Aby wykorzystać tęzdolność w rozgrywce, gracz musi nacisnąć i przytrzymać (aby utrzymać tę zdolność bardziej w powietrzu) następujące przyciski, będąc w powietrzu, podczas gdy nie ma energii w Wisp/Gauge Boost: * Wii (normalny pilot): B * Wii (pilot liczbowy): 1 * Wii (klasyczny kontroler): przycisk b * Wii (kontroler GameCube): B * DS: Y Sonic Generations W grze Sonic Generations, Air Boost ma ten sam wygląd i efekt dystorsji jak w grze Sonic Unleashed, kiedy jest wykonywane, ale jego zakres jest krótszy w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich gier i nie zaleca się stosować na odległych wrogach, mając coraz mniej kontroli. Aby wykorzystać tę zdolność w rozgrywce, gracz musi nacisnąć przycisk kwadratu na PS3 / X na Xbox 360, będąc w powietrzu, podczas gdy nie ma energii w Gauge Boost choć pozbawia około 20% wartości wskaźnika Boostu, kiedy jest stosowany. Super Sonic może używać Air Boost bez wyczerpywania pokazuje Boost Gauge i energii, choć wzrośnie liczba zużytych pierścieni. W fabule gry, Nowoczesny Sonic używa tę technikę, by złapać czerwony Szmaragd Chaos w powietrzu, który był opuszczony przez klasycznego Sonica, który był pod wielkim wrażeniem. Pod koniec gry, klasyczny Sonic chciał pokazać swoje przyszłe "ja", że nauczył się Air Boost. Choć nie udało mu się tego osiągnąć do końca, Nowoczesny Sonic mimo tego wciąż pochwalił go i obiecał, że wyjdzie mu lepiej, jak trochę poćwiczy. Wariant Mid-Air Dash Znajdź artykuł: Mid-Air Dash. Mid-Air Dash, zwany także jako Fireball Spin Dash, jest wariantem Jump Dash, który po raz pierwszy pojawił się w grze Sonic the Hedgehog 3. Ten ruch może wykonać tylko Sonic, który jest w posiadaniu Flame Shield. Wykonując ten ruch, gracz rusza do przodu jak kometa, która może zniszczyć łamliwe przedmioty i zadać wrogom liczne obrażenia. W tym samym czasie, Flame Shield nadaje Sonicowi odporność na ataki oparte na ogniu. Ciekawostki * .]]W początkowej scenie do historii Sonica w grze Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Sonic jest postrzegany z powietrzną do połowy aurą wokół niego, gdy walczył z robotami Doktora Eggmana. Nie wiadomo było jednak, czy to był faktycznie Air Boost, czy tylko stożek pary. * Jeśli gracz zagra postacią Super Sonica w grze Sonic Generations, a potem odwraca się i wykonuje Air Boost, sprawi, że Super Sonic leci w powietrzu, ale Air Boost w jego wykonaniu jest dużo potężniejszy od Air Boosta zwykłego Sonica. * W grze Sonic Colors jest taka możliwość, aby uzyskać Item Box bez dotykania go przez Air Boosting na platformie, na której stoi. Galeria .]] .]] używa Air Boosta.]] Kategoria:Ataki i Umiejętności Kategoria:Ataki w Sonic Unleashed Kategoria:Ataki w Sonic Generations Kategoria:Ataki w Sonic Colors